Currently CRT has an estimated 25-35% non-responder rate. This may be due to poor patient selection, improper placement of the left ventricular pacing lead, a poor pacing vector, or poor atrio-ventricular, inter-ventricular or intra-ventricular electrical stimulation.
Some CRT optimization options currently available to physicians are echocardiography, electrical optimization based on electrical impulse delay, or the placement of pressure sensors in the chambers of the heart. However, these CRT optimization options leave room for improvement. Specifically, there is a need in the art for a device (e.g., a lead or delivery tool) and method that allow a physician to quickly and easily optimize CRT based on left ventricle mechanical or hemodynamic performance.